Whoops My Hand Slipped
by Braveandthebold
Summary: Charles decides to bake a cake, but he needs Erik's help. Fortunately for him Erik is VERY WILLING.


Charlies Xavier is probably the most, Erik repeats, THE MOST, singular infuriating man to walk the face of the earth.

And the greatest thing about this all? Charlies doesn't even realize it. He doesn't realize how... distracting he is. How he has the ability to literally take away Erik's breath just by standing in the kitchen making breakfast, or sitting at his desk reading a book. It could be anything, it could be the simplest thing and Erik will find himself growing flustered and his whole face heating up.

It's the most ridiculious thing in the world, and Erik hates it. He can't exactly consult anyone on this, as the children will only make fun of him and if word gets out about this he may have have a couple bodies to bury. Not to mention Charles will just see him as some creepy old man.

"Erik?"

He blinks down at the book he was trying to read (big emphasis on trying) and looks up.

As usual, Charles looks as neat and tidy as always. He's wearing that light blue button-up Erik always loves, the one that really brings out the blue and green in Charles' eyes. Then Erik remembers the creepy old man part and he has to shut his mind down before _other thoughts_ cross his mind. Thoughts like what would happen if that shirt got wrinkled, all bunched up and tight against Charles' flush chest, the buttons coming lose and Erik's fingers slipping under—

Right. Mind shutting down now.

Erik clears his throat and feigns professionalism. "Yes, what is it Charles?"

"I need your help with something. Nothing big of course, but well I can't exactly do it on my own. Cause I really do stink at this. But um, if you're doing something that's fine. I can always go and ask someone else." Charles wrings his hands nervously and waits for Erik's response.

Erik raises his eyebrow. He knows sometimes he comes across as… unapproachable. But he can be reasonable. "Charles. You know I'm happy to help with whatever, right?" Well, if it's Charles then yes he is very much 100% willing. Anyone else he'll probably say no.

"Are you sure? You looked kind of.. busy."

"Charles. I don't think reading up on the history of blankets is very interesting." He lifts up the book to show him. "I just needed something to kill time."

"Oh! Okay um, well then." Charles smiles and steps closer. "Then you'll listen to my request?"

* * *

><p>"You want to make <em>that<em>?" Erik asks. He looks over at Charles and points at the picture.

Charles deflates a little and huffs. "Well I wouldn't be asking for your help if I was making _that_, now would I?"

Erik sighs and returns to the recipe. Charles wants to make a.. what was it again? A _naked-layered strawberry cake? _

"I thought it would be the easiest! We don't have to cover it with fondue or anything and well.. it looks very lovely and I think the kids would love it," Charles tries to explain.

"Yes but _Charles_, if you're going to bake wouldn't it best to start with something a little easier? Like this perhaps?" Erik flips to a page of a more simpler recipe for a strawberry shortcake, much less nerve-wracking than that monstrosity.

Charles flips the page back to the original cake. "No. It absolutely has to be this one." He points at the picture and levels a challenging gaze at Erik.

Erik holds it, desperate to not lose this fight but knowing he will anyways. In addition to his sexual frustration over the younger man, he's always had a soft spot for Charles. No matter how many times he begs or annoys him, Erik will _always_ say yes. It's just a matter of how long he can hold out before giving in.

Charles is doing his best to look stern and resolute, but Erik just thinks he looks cute and is trying way too hard. He should know Erik will always say yes.

He gives a big sigh and reaches out to ruffle Charles' hair.

"Wha—?! Erik!" Charles squeezes his eyes shut and a blush rises in his cheeks.

"Alright, alright. We'll make this one, okay? Happy now?" He smirks at the glare/pout directed his way.

Charles promptly turns around and attempts to smooth his hair down. It might just be his imagination, but it looks like the tips of Charles' ears are all red.

Erik decides not to look to into it. They have a cake to make after all, and it's time to impress Charles with his superior cooking skills. He slips an apron over his head, then steps up to Charles and does the same with him.

And there's that blush again. Cute and _infuriating_.

"I-I'm not a kid," Charles mumbles as Erik adjusts the apron around Charles' frame. Goddammit he even makes an apron look good. Was he always this skinny?

Erik stands back and shrugs. He ties the string behind his own apron and double-knots it so it doesn't come loose.

"Well Xavier, are you ready to make this monstrosity?"

Charles snorts. "Please, I was born ready. The question is, are you?"

"Quite ready, in fact. Now hand me those eggs would you?"

* * *

><p>It took a couple tries, but they managed to get the first three layers done without too much trouble. The strawberry icing also turned out lovely, with the first batch stored away in the fridge. They're in the midst of making a second one, but they ran out of strawberries and had to go out and buy more.<p>

The probably looked ridiculous in the grocery store, with their hair and clothes all covered in flour. There had been a streak of flour right on the side of Charles' face and it was annoying the hell out of Erik. He had reached his hand out and brushed it away. Charles had jumped at that and flushed very red, mumbling something unintelligent and pushing the cart away. He was doing that a lot today actually.

Even now, the telepath _still_ had flour on his face, this time on his cheek. Erik thought it'd be best to leave it, but he needed to test a theory out first.

"Charles, you have flour on your face again," he chuckled and flicked it right off his cheek.

As he guessed, Charles did blush. "Th-thanks." He ducked his head and went back to rolling the dough.

"How many times have I told you? Push _harder_, like this." Erik came up behind Charles and placed his hands on top of his. The two men pushed and rolled in unison, most of the force coming from Erik.

Up close, Erik could see a lot of things. Like the way Charles' hair curled around his ears, the sweat from the heat rolling down the side of his face, and even the red splotchiness on his neck. He could even feel the way Charles' whole body tensed up whenever Erik leaned in particularly close.

This was all to test a theory of course. Because Charles would not stop blushing and tensing up every time Erik was within less than a foot of him, and he's been trying to figure it out this whole time. It's driving him crazy.

"U-um, Erik?" Charles called softly. "Y-you can let go.. uh, now." He lowered his head in an attempt to hide the redness on his face, but Erik could see it already spreading around his ears and neck.

Erik swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "Right. I'll uh, get started on cutting up those strawberries."

He moved over to the side and poured the bag of strawberries onto the chopping board. Maybe doing this would help get his mind off the conundrum of Charles' mysterious blushing.

They worked in silence like that, falling into a steady rhythm of rolling and chopping.

"Are the kids out? I didn't hear them when we came back," Erik said conversationally.

"Oh, no I think they're out back with Hank. Something about testing out another one of his inventions. Raven's particularly fascinated with it." Charles chuckled at that and shook his head. Erik couldn't help joining along too. Raven had made her crush _very_ obvious on the young scientist.

A dinging noise went off, startling the two men and looking sheepishly at each other. The fourth layer of the cake was all done, so Erik slipped on his oven mitts and slowly took the tray out, careful not to drop the entire thing.

He placed it on the counter and breathed in deeply. It smelled delicious, and he was almost excited to actually eat this thing.

Erik didn't realize he had zoned out for a bit until he saw Charles staring at him from the corner of his eyes, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Like what you see?" He couldn't help asking.

Charles yelped in surprise and turned back to his rolling. His face was entirely in flames.

"Charles, are you alright? Your face is a little red." Erik stepped up next to him and leaned in to get a closer look.

"N-no, I'm fine! B-but thank y-you for asking!" Charles laughed nervously and decided to focus all his attention on the dough which was pretty flat by this point.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sure, completely fine! Hah hah… hah.." Charles gulped and sped up his rolling.

"Charles, the dough is completely flat now. I think you can stop," Erik said amusingly.

"U-uh, okay." He still had his hands on the rolling pin though. Erik could tell Charles was refusing to look at him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Erik asked softly.

He saw Charles tense up and hold the rolling pin tightly. "I-I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are."

"I am _not!"_ Charles met his eyes head on with a look of determination.

Erik blinks at him, taking in his features and his overall Charles-ness. And then it hits him. Like a ton of bricks or something. He gets it now. He gets why Charles keeps blushing whenever Erik's near. The mystery is officially solved, and Erik is an idiot because how long has this been going on?

Erik inserts himself in Charles' personal space and grabs his hips.

"E-Erik?!" He squeaks out. He tries to push against Erik's chest but he's forced against the counter and held there firmly.

Erik stares at him intently, this time really soaking in all of Charles. It was so obvious. How did he not notice before?

"How long have you liked me?"

Charles jolts at the unexpected questions and looks past Erik.

"Hey. Look at me."

"Mhm-mhm." The telepath shakes his head.

"Charles."

"N-no, Erik it's.." He lowers his lead and his hair cover his eyes. "…it's embarrassing," he whispers.

"How so?" Erik brushes his hair out of the way and holds Charles' face up.

Charles bites his lip worries it between his teeth. Fuck how does he manage to make even _that_ look sexy? "B-because."

"Because what, Charles?" Erik asks, this time in a huskier tone.

Charles shudders. "B-because.. I.. I've.. liked you," he finally replies in a small voice. "I've liked you. For.. so long, Erik."

Well this is.. surprising. But Erik isn't gonna let him do all the confessing here.

"Really now. I see. Well that's good, seeing how I've liked you for a long time too."

Charles's face is displaying a whole range of emotions that it's hard to tell what he's feeling right now. Erik can take a pretty good guess though.

He places a finger under Charles' chin and taps it. "Can I kiss you?"

Charles' eyes widen. It takes him a while to comprehend the question, but then he nods jerkily and closes his eyes.

Erik wasn't expecting anything less from the kiss. It was everything he always imagined. Charles' lips taste sweet, and it's a taste Erik can probably get drunk off.

When he pulls back Charles whines and chases his lips. Erik chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Charles' cheek. He kisses a trail all the way to his ear and bites softly.

Charles inhales sharply. "E-Erik."

"Hmm?" His hands slip behind until they're grasping Charles' ass. He massages and kneads the cheeks, feeling Charles shake under him.

"T-the.. ca-ake.."

"I think it can wait." And in one swift motion Erik lifts the young man up and places him gently down on the countertop.

Charles stares up at him and stills his breathing. His blush had died down a bit, but now it's back full force as Erik's eyes roam over his body. He licks his lips and bends down to capture Charles'.

The kiss this time is more needy, more hungry and desperate for each other. Erik can already feel his whole body heating up and realizes he really really needs this.

He reaches down and unzips Charles' slacks, pushing the fabric away so he can slip a whole hand inside and grab his bulge.

Charles' body arches up and he lets out a very delicious moan. His mouth hangs open as Erik massages the bulge and rolls it around. Charles' underwear is already soaking through.

Erik presses his other hand on the inside of Charles' thigh and rubs up and down. He'll get just close enough to Charles' bulge, but then he'll move away and keep teasing. It's nice to see a flushed Charles mewling impatiently.

"E-Erik, I—ah!"

Erik smirks at the shock on Charles' face. He's grabbed a fistful of Charles' cock, his thumb rubbing over the hilt in a way that's driving Charles absolutely crazy. But this is hardly enough to satiate his thirst for the telepath, so Erik pulls Charles' underwear down even further and lifts his hips a little.

Charles' breath hitches as he feels Erik's fingers ghosting over his opening. "B-but we need some lubricant."

Erik hums thoughtfully and looks around. The closest thing he can use for lubricant would probably be… that.

He dips his fingers into the nearby strawberry icing and rubs it around Charles' hole. "I think this should be sufficient enough, don't you?"

Charles gulps and nods his head slowly. "I-I think so."

He inserts a finger in, then two, then three. He watches Charles suck in his hand right up to his knuckles. He keeps rutting and pushing himself against Erik's fingers, his ass clenching around them.

"I haven't even gotten to your good spot yet," Erik says huskily. He searches around, digging in deeper and pushing against Charles' walls. He doesn't find the spot yet until Charles moans out very loudly and clenches even tighter.

"I-I think you've.. f-found.. i-it—ah!"

Erik presses down and rubs against the spot. He pushes on it repeatedly and watches Charles moan and gasp in pleasure. His cock is pumped full, and it's threatening to spill at any moment.

Erik keeps his hands in and leans over to suck Charles' erect nipples. He bites and twirls it around with this tongue.

"Mhmph! N-no, not.. there! Erik! I-I might.. come.. just from that!"

"Good, I want to see your face when it happens." He dips his fingers into more icing and encircles Charles nipples until they're completely covered. Then he bends down and licks them right off. "Mhmm, tastes sweet."

Charles is shaking and writhing under him. His whole body is arched right up into Erik's and he's rubbing against Erik's leg. He needs that friction so desperately.

Erik's fingers twist against his good spot one more time, and then watches Charles fall apart gasping his name over and over again. His cum squirts over his stomach, leaving a white trail all the way up to his chest. Erik makes sure to lick the whole thing up, then licks his lips in a very indecent manner which leaves Charles covering his face in embarrassment.

Erik chuckles and kisses the telepath's stomach. "You taste like strawberries."

"!" Charles flushes red under his arms. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that."

Erik hums in amusement and reaches behind to grab a strawberry. He bats Charles' hands away and puts the strawberry against Charles' lips, beckoning him to open his mouth.

Charles raises an eyebrow, but complies and lets the strawberry slip into his mouth. Erik smiles and dips down to kiss Charles.

They kiss and suck around the strawberry, their tongues chasing each other and their saliva becoming intertwined. When Erik pulls back to wipe his mouth Charles swallows the strawberry and smirks.

"Sweet."

"Yes. Sweet indeed."

Erik can't help glancing down at Charles' opening which is covered in icing. He should probably do something about that. He dips his head between Charles' legs and flicks his tongue out.

"Ah!" Once again Charles' body arches up and he grasps Erik's hair tightly. His deflated cock is starting to fill up.

"We need to clean you up," Erik mumbles against his inner thigh. He looks up with lust-filled eyes, making Charles inhale deeply.

"O-okay. Clean me up then." Charles responds by opening his legs wider and tilting his head back.

Erik smiles and gets back to work. Charles needs a _proper_ cleaning after all.

* * *

><p>This is what the cake was <em>supposed<em> to look like but then my hand slipped and porn happened: pin/111534528244056273/


End file.
